


For The Band

by LostMyShapeTryingToActCasual



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Demon AU, Demon matt, Multi, human dom, matt is a douche with with a guitar, matt owns doms ass, this is gonna be shit, wolstenbeast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyShapeTryingToActCasual/pseuds/LostMyShapeTryingToActCasual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selling your soul to a demon? What could go wrong. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

“Sorry- you _what_?”

Chris was now staring at me, brows pulled down in confusion. I tapped the end of my cigarette on the ash tray, leaning my weight forward on the banister.

“I, uh… I sold my soul to this demon so we could have a kick ass guitarist…” I stated, shrugging slightly.

“Don’t you think that was a little extreme?” 

“Yeah.”

Chris was silent for a while as he stared out across the city. I could tell he was thinking about how much of an idiot I was. His brows were still pulled down low, face stern with a hint of disappointment. He was giving me his fucking dad face. God damn, I’d never live this down.

“He better be a damn good guitarist.” Chris grunted out after a long drag of his cigarette. A huge grin broke out on my face. I clapped him on the back as he shook his head, chuckling.

“Mate- he is. He also sings and plays the piano- he’s fucking brilliant. Even if he doesn’t have a soul.” I gave Chris a cheesy grin as he rolled his eyes.

Once he finished his cigarette, he slipped back into the hotel room, phone in hand. _Probably Kelly…_  I thought, lighting another cigarette.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry to see you go…” The brunette pouted, sliding her hand down Matthew’s chest. Matthew smiled at her, caressing the back of her long hair. 

“I have to, sweetheart… There’s a cute blond waiting for me up there…”

“Cuter than me?” She purred, batting her eyelashes as she pressed her chest against his. He sighed as one of her hands wrapped around him, the other reaching up to grab on of the long horns on the demon’s head. A groan escaped Matthew’s small lips.

“Probably… Hm... Definitely.” He giggled, watching the brunette pull back away from him, eyes narrowed and filled with anger.

“Fuck you, Bellamy.” She huffed, throwing his shirt at him as she stormed out of the room. Matthew was left there on the bed, scratching under his navel.

“Was it something I said!?” He cackled, rubbing his hand over his chest.

* * *

 

“So. When do I get to meet this ‘amazing guitarist’?” Chris grunted, throwing fake air quotes with one hand, the other still holding tight to his beer. We were seated at the back of our normal pub, Chris half watching the football game that was on the T.V. as I nervously picked at my plate of greasy pub food. I shifted in my seat, and I could tell Chris was waiting for a reply, his gaze causing my neck to flush. I stayed silent.

“Jesus fuck, Dom. You didn’t get any contact info for him, did you? You just.. signed away your soul and gave him all the power-“

“I didn’t just ‘sign away’ my soul-“ I half whined, not wanting to hear another one of his rants about my poor decisions.”I just… look he was really persuasive, is all, and I just… I told him to show up to rehearsal tomorrow, okay-?”

“You mean, asked him too.”

“Er… yeah…” I mumbled, scratching the side of my nose, still not meeting my mate’s gaze. Chris sighed loudly, setting his beer down to rub his face with both hands.

“You know, if I wanted to babysit children, I’d stay home with the pups.”

Ouch. Yeah, I was being pretty dumb with this whole thing. Stereotypical blond, am I right? “Chris-“ I started, trying to defend myself. I was met with Chris’s stern ‘Don’t back talk me’ face and quickly fell silent.

“Just, explain to me how this all happened. From the beginning."

"The beginning? Well, I was born in-"

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I won't maul your face off." He grunted, clearly not in the mood for jokes. I gave him a sheepish smile, drumming my fingers on the table.

* * *

 

_Right, so I was walking home from your place a couple weeks ago and I notice this strange person following me. He just seemed shady, dunno. I was pretty smashed-_  


"Why didn't you call a cab-" Chris interrupted my narrative. I rolled my eyes.

"Because, as we've already established, I make terrible life choices."

"Fair enough, continue." He nodded, leaning back in the booth, now eating the chips off my plate.

_ As I was saying, I was pretty smashed and didn't think much of it. Turns out, he ended up following me all the way home, 'cause I slipped on the front step of my building and he reached out and caught me. Up close, he was... decently attractive- _

"Oh my God- Dominic- don't be gay-" Chris sputtered, choking on a chip.

"What- I'm not being gay- I'm simply stating the facts-"

_ANYWAY, he was decently attractive. Nice face, sharp cheekbones, jet-black hair that needed desperately to be brushed, gleaming blue eyes. I didn't really notice anything off until he smiled at me. He had a row of sharp, pointed teeth. One was poking out, a little bit wonky in a cute way. He must've been hiding his horns and tail because, besides the teeth, he looked human. He helped me inside and I invited him in for some tea._

"Oh yeah, 'cause that's a brilliant move right there. Invite the weird stranger who turns out to be a soul-sucking demon into your house." Chris rolled his eyes, flagging down the waitress to order more beer. 

"I didn't know he was a demon at the time-! He seemed normal, plus I was pissed off my face." I reminded him. Yeah, Chris wasn't a fan of demons. Not a lot of surface dwellers were. I mean, demons walked the surface and all but they mostly kept the demonic parts of themselves hidden.

_ We got to talking. He asked about the band, probably 'cause my sticks and drumpad were scattered around my sitting room and I mentioned the fact that we'd just lost our guitarist. Then he smiled and said "Oh, you know I play guitar. Have since I was young." or something like that. And drunk me thought that was the most perfect coincidence in the world. I had an acoustic in my bedroom so I went and got it and he played a couple things for me. _

"And you let him in the band? Just like that?"

"Erm, well... yeah...." I chewed on my lower lip.

"That's the whole story? There's nothing else you're leaving out?" He watched my face closely as I swallowed hard. "What else happened that night, Dom."

"W-well, like I said, I was  _really_ drunk- and he was so... persuasive-"

"Oh my god, you did not have sex with a demon-"

"Um... Yeah I kind of did...."

"Is that why you got that new cologne? So I wouldn't smell it on you?" I nodded and Chris's eyes widened.

"You had sex. With a soul-sucking, foul-mouthed, conniving demon- did he force himself on you-!?" Of course, that was Chris's go-to way of thinking.

"N-no-! Well, I mean  I  _was_ inebriated, but I think.. I think I asked for it. Like consented and shit-"

"Did he hurt you-" Chris was now sitting bolt straight, his normally brown eyes were amber. His beard suddenly seemed to be engulfing his face, nose darkening. He was  _really_ pissed about this; his wolf was trying to push through.

"N-no, he didn't hurt me- Chris, I'm fine-! Look, see-" I held up my hands as he started growling. "Calm down, mate- It's fine, everything's fine." I tried to use my best soothing voice but I was too panicked. Wolf Chris was something I didn't want to experience ever again. The snarling eventually died down as my friend reclaimed his composure.

"Sorry... sorry about that." He mumbled once he saw my frightened expression. "You know how I get..." He grunted, trying to shrug the whole thing off, looking back towards the T.V.

"Y-Yeah... it's fine, mate." A long period of silence followed as I picked off the rest of my chips and finished my own drink.

"Anything else I should know before I meet him?"

"Um... no..." I forced a smile.

"So, how did the whole selling your soul thing happen?"

I sighed, sitting back away from my plate. "Well, turns out he seals contracts with sex..."

Chris just stared at me, waiting for me to elaborate.

"What? That's it. It's all... fuzzy after that... Like... I remember being at your place, I remember walking home, I remember us talking but I can't recall any specifics from the conversation or how we ended up in the bedroom- I just know I woke up to this bloke with horns and a tail and I had a brand-"

Chris inhaled through his nose. "Right. He would've left a brand on you. Where is it?"

"Center of my chest, right on the center of my sternum."

"Is that why you're not wearing a v-neck right now?" I nodded. Not only did I reek of demon constantly, but I had been physically marked as well. I was his, through and through.

"Shit, mate. You're fucked." Chris said after a moment of silence.


	2. II

“Just relax, sweetheart…” He murmured in my ear, hands roaming down the small of my back to my arse. I swallowed, biting my lip and setting my hands on his chest. I tried to push him away.

“Look- I think you’re attractive but-“

“If you think I’m attractive, why are you hesitating? Don’t you want to feel good-?” I felt his tongue travel up the side of my neck and I tried my best to repress a shudder. Okay, that felt _way_ too good.

“Please-“ I tried again, taking a step back away from him. He continued to advance towards me. The look in his eyes was predatory and I felt a mix of fear and arousal pool in my stomach.

He pinned me against the wall, tongue snaking out to lick a stripe up my neck again. His sharp fangs scraped lightly over my throat and I let out a shaky breath.

 _Oh my god, he’s going to kill me. I let a serial killer into my flat, I’m going to die here-_ my thoughts raced in my head, my heart beating in my throat.

He pulled back to smirk at me, hands still pinning me wrists back and to the wall.

 _Wait- did he always have those long pointed ears?_ I panted, staring at his now elongated, bat-like ears. My eyes trailed up to his black, windswept hair where two deep, red horns curved above his head in a slight O. I began to struggle.

“Y-you’re a demon- holy fuck- shit, shit-“ I gasped, eyes wide with fear. He bared his fangs, tail coming up to wrap itself tightly around my left leg.

“You’re just now putting together, eh? Not too bright are you, blondie?” He cackled, pressing our noses together, foreheads almost touching.

“D-don’t call me blondie-“ I flinched and tried to tilt my head to the side to get away from his piercing gaze.

“Aw, sweetheart…" He pouted, reaching a hand up to run a finger over my jaw. He turned my head back towards him and pressed his lips against mine, long tongue snaking into my mouth. I moaned at the sudden contact, leaning into him. He pulled back, smiling wide. "Take me to bed, yeah?” His hand relaxed its grip on my other wrist, his tail flicking to the side. Now, he was almost _gentle_ with me. I blinked slowly, my thoughts suddenly heavy.

“Yeah…” I spoke, the sudden hoarseness of my voice caught me by surprise. I felt like I was watching myself through someone else’s eyes as I trudged down the hall, stripping off my clothes as the demon followed me, cackling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, i apologize it'll get smutty eventually lmao  
> if you read this, would you all be interested in seeing what demon matt and werewolf chris look like and/or what doms brand looks like??? :O just curious THANKS FOR READING


	3. III

I froze, keys dropping with a dull thud into the bowl on my front table. Sitting on my couch was the same scrawny man I had let in a couple days earlier. No horns, no tail, just fluffy black hair and piercing blue eyes.

“Matthew- What the hell are you doing here- how did you-“

“I stole- I mean _borrowed_ one of your keys.” He smiled up at me, leaning back into the throw pillows. I narrowed my eyes, carefully stepping further into the room. My hand instinctively reached to the center of my chest, he eyes moving down to stare where the burn throbbed under his gaze.

“Let me see it.” I swallowed and shook my head. “Don’t make me force you.” Matt’s voice was gruff as he pushed himself up off the couch and sauntered over to me. I stumbled backward, eyes wide.

“D-don’t-“ I almost flinched when he reached out, touching my wrist, touch gentle. I met his eyes.

“Let me see it?” He spoke again, voice softer.

After a moment of hesitation, I dropped my hand back to my side. “Just… give me a second-“ I mumbled, pushing past him down the hall towards my room. The sound of footsteps behind me made me spin around on my heel to glare at him when I got to the door. I was greeted with long pointed ears, bright red horns, and a crooked smile full of sharp fangs.

“J-jesus- stop- just.. stop doing that-!” I growled.

“Stop what?” Matt pouted, feigning innocence as his tail flicked to the side lazily.

“T-the whole looking human one minute and then… whatever this,“ I gestured to his horns and ears with one hand, “is."

“My half form?”

“Yeah- wait, _half_ form? You mean-“ My brows furrowed in confusion.

He smirked, stepping forward to push me back into the room. “Dear, sweet Dominic… Is this _really_ what you thought demons looked like?” He slid his hands up the front of my shirt, resting his hands on my stomach. I shivered. His hands were like ice.

“Y-yeah…” I whispered, his lips (along with sharp teeth) dangerously close to my jaw.

He licked the underside of my jaw, and I squeezed my eyes shut, cringing. _That_ was disgusting. He let out a giggle, nails pressing into my stomach.

“O-ow- hey-“ I whined, trying to pull away from him. Matt cackled louder, fingers gently rubbing the red crescent marks on my stomach.

“This is only a little glimpse of my true form…” He hummed, thin fingers trailing up my stomach to my chest, free hand shoving the offending fabric of my tee up. He stared down at my stomach, small lips pulled down in a slight frown. His tail whipped impatiently from side to side. “This is what most humans expect us to look like so we’ve all just decided to do the whole horns tail ear thing… I could be anything I wanted too, really.”

“Yet you choose to be a scrawny, short arse.” I was taking a risk with my retort, but I couldn’t help it. I just felt the urge to insult him.

The retort itself earned me a hiss and a sharp jab in my stomach, his tail whacking my calf. 

“Do humans not know _anything_ about demons?” He glanced up at me to catch me shaking my head, and he huffed, looking back down at his hand on my stomach. He nose scrunched up and his brows drew together. It was a… cute look on him.

“Demons were once humans… Just… tainted humans. Which, my dear Dominic, is what you are.” The look of concentration was gone immediately as he smiled up at me, fangs glistening in the lowlight of my bedroom. “A tainted human’s soul upon death has two choices: serve its demon master for all eternity or revolt and become a demon.”

“So, you revolted then.”

He huffed in distaste at the memory of his old master. “Yes.”

“So, you sort of looked like this when you were human?” He nodded, smiling.

“Aw, look… Blondie _is_ smart.” He laughed, taking the advantage of me being caught off guard to yank my shirt up and over my head.

“Shit-!” I reached up to cover the mark on my chest, but Matt was faster than me, and he gripped my wrists, yanking them down. “F-fuck, you’re strong-“

“It’s healing well.” He spoke after a moment of silence in which he just stared at the bright pink fleshy scar.

“It fucking hurts like a bitch.”

“It is a wound of both the flesh and soul.” He released one of my wrists to place his palm directly over the scar. My breath caught in my throat as I felt warmth radiate through the center of my chest. “Better?” He murmured, pulling his hand back. I touched where the mark was, surprised to feel that hard scar tissue was no longer tender and warm.

“T-thanks-“ I whispered softly, meeting his gaze.

It was only for a moment, but I swear I saw Matt’s blush spread all the way to the tips of his long ears.

* * *

 heres a really crappy drawing of what doms brand looks like lmao

its really lame im sorry i am not creative

heres a crappy drawing of demon matt

red horns, disheveled black hair, long ass pointed ears that move in every which way

THANKS FOR READING comments and kudos make my day


	4. IV

"W-wow-" I gasped, laying back in bed to stare up at the ceiling. The soft black fur on the tip of Matt's long tail trailed up my leg. The soft kisses at my neck lulled my eyes closed. Were demons always this affectionate after sex?

"Mm.... Wow is right..." He murmured, hands sliding up my stomach and chest. He bent down and licked around the circle of my brand. I groaned, grabbing him by the horn and yanking his head away from my chest, earning a whine.

“No. No more sex.”

“Aww… but why not. You know you want it again…” He pouted, wiggling closer to me on the bed, tail thumping against hard against the bed. I huffed, trying to shove him away.

“Get off me-“ I growled, scooting toward the edge of the bed to escape his roaming hands.

“Aww, Dom, come back here-“ I shook my head, turning on my side and yanking the blankets up around me. I didn’t want to deal with his poking and prodding anymore. Suddenly, he was over me, eyes dark with rage and fangs bared as his claws dug into my wrists. His ears were bent back and his tail thrashed side to side. I gaped up at him, eyes wide with fear. “You’ll do as I say.” I could only nod. Just as suddenly as the true demon emerged, he was gone and Matt was back to cuddling up against me like a cat.

I half expected him to start purring as he rubbed his face against my cheek and chest.

* * *

 

“Um… is anyone gonna say anything or are we just going to growl at each other?” I asked after a long period of awkward silence. Chris and Matt were currently engaged in an intense staring contest, Chris’s ears laid back on his head, lips drawn in a snarl while Matt was snarling back, arms crossed and chest puffed out slightly as he tried to make his small frame appear bigger. I was seated on the couch, staring up at both of them. 

It was safe to say their first meeting wasn’t going well. But, they hadn’t ripped each other’s throats out, so it was still going better than I’d anticipated.

 Demons didn’t get along with anyone.

“Um… Anyone hungry? I’m starved. H-how about some pizza?” I tried. 

Chris sniffed and nodded, "I'll go order some." Narrowing his eyes at Matt before turning to pad out of the room. Matt watched him go, only relaxing when he was out of the room. He slumped into the spot beside me.

“You never told me the bassist was a wolf-“ He pouted, trying to curl up next to me. I gave him a shove, pushing him off.

“Yes- I’m sure I mentioned it, you probably just weren’t listening.” I stood up, stretching a little. I turned my head to look back at him. He was shamelessly ogling my arse, licking his lips. I turned around, folding my arms over my chest and glared down at the demon. “My eyes are up here, you know."

He looked up to meet my gaze, offering an unconvincing innocent smile (after all, I'd been in bed with him the night before; he was far from innocent). I rolled my eyes. “Get warmed up, Bellamy. I’m gonna go get Chris, and you two are gonna hash this thing out.”

After an awkward meal of pizza, we finally sat down as a band to hack out some music.

Starting out with a simple rock beat, I laid down the groove. Chris followed in with a solid walking bass line. We both turned our attention toward Matt, who was sitting perched on the front edge of the couch with a guitar across his lap. He stared back, eyes flicking between the two of us. I made eye contact with Chris, the werewolf letting out a disgruntled growl as we repeated the pattern.

“Any time now, Matt-“ I forced a smile when we were on our fifth cycle of the pattern. Matt sniffed, wriggling his nose as his tail flicked lazily to the side. Reaching down, he flicked the dial for his front pick up, grabbing the pick out of the holder on the pick guard. He looked bored as he ran through some simple chord progressions that meshed well with the bass line.

For some reason, this pissed Chris off, and he began to add notes, turning to me and pushing the tempo. I complied, both our gazes turning back to Matt who was now sneering at Chris. The demon's fingers began to move faster, moving from basic chord blocks to individual notes. I looked back at Chris, who was now growling at the demon as he began to shift, hair growing in around his forehead and neck. Looking back over at Matt, the demon just sat back and smirked as he pushed the tempo, fingers moving faster through the riff he was playing. I matched him, our gaze locking for a moment as he winked at me, licking his lips before he turned his gaze back to Chris.

My stick missed the top of the hi-hat, catching on the edge and flipping backwards over my head to crash into a stack of records behind me. Normally, this wouldn't have been an issue. I would have pulled a spare out of my stick bag and continued playing. But there was just something in Matt's gaze for a moment that caught me off guard. I stopped playing immediately, the flow of the jam session to come to a grinding halt, my eyes wide. Two sets of eyes shot towards immediately; one amber, and the other ice blue.

"What the hell, mate-?"

"S-sorry, sorry-" I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I rushed to retrieve my thrown stick (might as well since we'd stopped playing). Matt only continued to smile at me, feigning innocence as he stood and took a seat on top of the bass amp, dangerously close to Chris. Chris turned his attention from me to the demon, growling as his ear laid back. He took a couple steps backwards away from Matt, the demon giggling.

"Again?" He looked over at me as I sat back on the throne, black tail curling around the amp. Chris snorted, also turning his gaze to me. We nodded, and the beat picked up again.

Both Chris and Matt shoved their aggression towards each other through their instruments; they pushed and dragged the tempo, keeping me on my toes. They added ridiculous licks, trying to prove who was better. By the end of practice, I was sweating buckets. Chris flipped off the bass amp (Matt had moved from sitting on it to standing next to the drum kit, facing Chris), and approached Matt. 

I watched in shock as Chris held out his hand and Matt took it, shaking hard. I could still sense a tension between them, but it had definitely lessened. Matt smirked, plopping back into the couch still holding his guitar. Chris glanced at his phone before turning to me and mouthing, "You're right. He is a kick ass guitarist." And then he was gone, and I was left alone with my demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BEING IN A BAND (besides jazz band)  
> AND I ONLY KNOW CONCERT BAND LINGO AND SHIT IVE PICKED UP DURING J BAND AND MARCHING BAND  
> so i apologize if its bad  
> cuz it probably is  
> throne: drummer slang for the kit's seat  
> tHANKS FOR READING


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GETS A LITTLE NON CON AT THE BEGINNING and i apologize so just skip the first couple paragraphs if it makes ya squirmish  
> dont worry we'll get to some good stuff soon i promise  
> looking at making this maybe 10 chapters?? dunno i kind of see an end in sight so bear with me  
> as always thanks for the kudos and comments ;3c

"Ow- what the fuck- did you just bite me?!" I screeched, shoving the demon off me, and reached over to flip on the lamp on my bedside table. This hadn't been a normal, playful nip. No, he had gone for blood. Touching the side of my neck, I felt the warm substance starting to pool at the surface of the wound. 

 "What the actual FUCK, Bellamy?!" I tried again when he didn't respond. He just sat there on his arse, the tip of his tail swaying from side to side in a calculating manner. His eyes were dark and predatory. I swallowed hard, pressing my palm against the throbbing bite mark. He bared his fangs in a silent growl, pushing off the bed to pin me on my back.

Staring up at him, I was frozen with fear. The playful demon I thought I had bedded was replaced with a feral monster. His eyes were wild, tail lashing side to side quickly. It felt like he was going to devour me. I struggled underneath him, but his nails—no his _claws_ dug into my arms, and I cried out.

The bites and claw marks stung and bled, but nothing hurt as much as being forced into over and over again. He growled and snarled, continuing to bite and lick at the open wounds on the back of my shoulders and neck. It hurt so fucking much, and once it was over, once he was sated and asleep, I stumbled out of the room quietly, fumbling to unlock my iphone. My hands shoke so hard, I found it almost impossible to click Chris' name on my contacts list.

“What the fuck, Dom- it’s like 1 in the morning, you woke Teddy up-“ Chris’ voice sounded gruff. Of course, he’d been asleep.

“C-Chris- he- f-fuck, I think I’m bleeding out of e-every orifice- everything hurts. H-he’s so-so-“ I was on the verge of tears as I slumped onto my couch only in my boxers.

“Woah, slow down, Dom- What happened-?” I could tell he was sitting upright now, voice full of concern.

“I don’t k-know- all the sudden he-he was bitting and clawing at me- and-and he… y-y’know…” My voice trailed off. 

 Chris was silent for a while, and all I could hear was his slow, steady breathing. “Where is he now?”

“In my room… I-in my bed…” I whispered, hugging one knee to my chest.

“He asleep?”

“I think so-“

“You need to get out of there- Kelly’s made up the guest bed for you. Can you get some things and head over?”

I bite my lip, looking towards the hallway. No sounds were coming from my room, so he had to be asleep. “Y-yeah that’d be… wonderful. I-I can’t be here right now-“

“Get over here safe. If you’re not here in 10, I’m coming after you.” And with that, he hung up. I stood up, wincing at the pain between my legs. Limping down the hall, I padded softly into the room and willed the floorboards not to squeak. 

Matthew was indeed sleeping soundly in my bed. His features soft and almost ( _almost)_  angel-like. I hesitated. Suddenly, I didn't want to leave. I remembered exactly what he'd just done to me, but just seeing him so vulnerable.  

It was Chris' words echoing in my head that snapped me from my trance. Forcing my gaze from the bed, I focused on shoving clothes in a bag, trying to be as quiet as possible.

I froze, feeling his icy gaze on my back. Turning my head to look over my shoulder, our eyes met. I swallowed, he licked his lips. His head tilted to the side, the tip of his tail flicking.

"Where are you running off to, blondie?"

I blinked, a fuzzy feeling overtaking my brain. I dropped the bag of clothes on the floor. "Nowhere..." I whispered, crawling onto the bed.

Matt cupped my cheek, smirking as his tail curled around my leg. "Good boy..."He purred, leaning in to press a kiss to my lips.

Chris was, of course, pissed when he broke down the door to my bedroom and was faced with Matt’s pale arse. I probably should have been mortified. I mean, there I was, laid out on the bed, covered in bites, bruises, and scratches. I was completely naked in front of my best mate with a sex-fueled demon on top of me. But all I could think about was Matt. He lips, his teeth, his cock. The way his ears twitched adorably when you said his name. What the fuck was wrong with me?


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this /is/ a belldom fic so... its gonna center around matt and dom and their relationship (or lack there of)  
> so  
> warning  
> they do the do  
> its consensual  
> thanks

Moving past that whole ordeal was a bit challenging. Matt thought the whole thing was hilarious. Chris, on the other hand, was furious. Not only had I woke him (along with his wife and their pups) up in the middle of the night, but he, under the impression my life was in danger, broke into my flat and, as previously stated, got a full picture of Matt and me naked on my bed.

"I still can't get the stupid wanker's arse out of my mind," Chris grumbled, downing a beer. Our pub was almost completely deserted on a Tuesday night. "Speaking of, where is that stupid wanker?"

I shrugged. "I'm not his keeper." I picked at my food, the thought of Matt making my stomach heavy.

Chris frowned, "Hey, what's up? You're normally on your third helping of chips."

I looked up to meet his gaze and shrugged again, shoulders slumping forward as I hunched over to stare back down at my plate. Matt had disappeared without a trace after a couple days after the “incident”. He’d been gone for almost two weeks now. I couldn't explain why I felt so empty. I kept hoping to see him on my couch when I opened the door. It was hard to sleep without him there, and I found myself reaching out for him. I’d even lost a couple pounds off my already skinny frame. If I didn’t understand how I was feeling, how could I explain it to Chris?

Chris wasn't buying my silence as he wiped his hands off, pulling out his smartphone. "I was looking up some things about selling your soul and binding yourself to a demon-"

"What- why!?"

"Because I'm worried about you, you idiot. Someone has to be. Turns out what you're suffering from separation anxiety."

"I'm not a dog-" I began, but Chris silenced me with a hand and he began to read from the website on the screen of his phone.

"'When a bound human is separated from their demon for a prolonged period of time, the human may experience some form of separation anxiety. Symptoms include-“

“I _do not_ have separation anxiety- There’s nothing-“

“Don’t lie to me, Dom. You barely eat, barely sleep- When was the last time you touched your kit?” I answered with another half-hearted shrug, picking up my beer and taking a long swig. Chris let out a sigh.

“You should talk to someone. I found this therapist who specializes in interspecies relationships-“

“We are _not_ in a relationship-“ I sputtered, almost spilling beer down my shirt.

“You _need_ to talk to someone, Dom.” He tried again, pushing a business card across the table. I pouted, reaching over to pick it up.

* * *

Chris decided to stay at the pub to finish watching the football match. I never minded walking home alone before I met Matthew, but when people cross the street to avoid walking next to you? It makes you feel a _little_ self-conscious.

Yes, binding yourself to a demon marks your soul, and everyone can tell. Even when the brand isn’t visible. It’s like I give off an invisible stench that repels anyone who tries to come near. Pulling the card Chris gave me out of my pocket, I read the name again and scowled. I tore it in half and dropped it in the nearest trash can. Lighting up a cigarette, I continued down the street to my flat in silence, smoking two cigarettes on the way.

Shouldering the door open to my flat, I was met with the mouthwatering scent of homemade pasta. “Hello-?” I called after a moment’s hesitation.

“Hello, darling, I hope you like pasta-!” Matt called back to me from the kitchen, and relief flooded into my bones. _Matthew…_ I dropped my keys on the table, shrugging off my coat and letting it fall to the ground. I didn’t care about anything but _him._

He was a sight for sore eyes. Dressed in an apron (where he got it, I have no idea), the tip of Matt’s tail was twitching adorable in concentration and he had flour in his hair and on his cheeks. “I hope you like marinara sau- woah-“ He tensed up when my arms wrapped around him, and I pushed my face into the side of his neck. He smelt like Matthew: cologne, aftershave, and a hint of brimstone. I could feel his ear twitch against my hair, his tail curling loosely around my leg.

“Missed you…” I mumbled, pulling him closer. Matt let out a sharp laugh, hand coming to rest on my back.

“Aw… Missed you too, blondie…” He cooed, cupping the back of my head, carding his fingers through my hair.

* * *

 “Oh my god, that was fantastic-“ I groaned, leaning back into my chair. Matt smiled, picking up our empty plates to take them to the kitchen. “I can’t remember the last time I ate so well…"

“I noticed you looked a little thin…”

“That’s your fault-“ I whined as he stood behind me, slipping his fingers into my hair.

“I know… Let me make it up to you..?” He looked down at me, blue eyes soft, lips in a small smile.

“Please…” He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

Kissing Matthew was always dangerously exciting. I was never sure if I was going to get soft lips or sharp fangs. He had me against the wall, hands up my shirt, kissing me over and over. I loved it. Hell, I think I loved him.

Soon, we were on the bed, rutting against each other like teenagers. Shirts were tossed off and to the side, hands fumbling at each other’s pants, struggling to unbutton and pull them off. When he wasn’t trying to inflict actual wounds, the bites and nips he left on my body felt amazing. 

He worked his way down my neck, sucking a large hickey right under the left side of my jaw. His hands reached around to cup and knead my ass.

Pulling back, he smirked at me. “Roll over, sweetheart…” He ran a clawed finger down my chest and over my nipple. I felt my erection stir and I nodded, biting my lip. Rolling onto my back, I kept trying to look back at him, but Matt kept pushing my head down and away.

“No peeking…” He purred. I should’ve known better, but I was just so _happy_ to have him back. Stockholm Syndrome much?

It started off as a simple massage. He was careful to not dig his claws into my back as he worked out the tension in my shoulders and back. It was amazing. _He_ was amazing.

Just as suddenly as it started, it was over. Warm thin but strong hands were replaced with feather light touches of claws that moved up and down my back. It felt… good and I didn’t think anything of it.

Then he started pressing down, putting more pressure and almost breaking the skin along my shoulder blades.

“Shit- Matthew, that hurts a little-“ I whined. There was no response from the demon above me, so I moved to roll over. A swift hand moved to the back of my head, shoving my face down into the pillow.

“Don’t move-“ He growled, voice low. He’d done this to me before, his claws scraping over the scar tissue on my back, causing me to squirm. Arousal and fear pooled in the pit of my stomach.

“Matt- please don’t-“ I pleaded softly, turning to rest my cheek on the pillow, hoping I could look back at him. Again, no response.

I could feel him shifting above me, feel his claws moving up and down my back.

The initial cut into my flesh always hurt the worst. Gasping, I tried to jerk upward and off the bed, tried to throw him off my back. But he held firm, pushing me down as he dragged his claws down my back.

“M-Matthew, shit that really hurts-! Ow- OW-!” I cried out, feeling the blood start to trickle out and down the sides of my back. “H-how deep did you- shit, Matt the  _really_ hurts-“ I whimpered again, tears stinging my eyes. I suppose the only good thing was I didn’t have my white sheets on the bed.

The only response I got was a soft cackle, and he moved his hand to my face, forcing two fingers into my mouth. I recoiled at the tangy taste of copper, but started sucking when he pinched my side with a growl.

“Good boy…” He purred, continuing to drag his claws down my back and cut into my flesh. I could only whimper around his fingers, the tears now rolling down my cheeks.

He pulled his hand back, the other one moving from my side to my arse to pull one cheek to the side.

He was as careful as he could be with claws, but it still stung as he slowly pushed one finger into me. Groaning, I pressed my face against the pillow, hips lifting slightly. Yeah, I suppose I was a bit of a masochist.

Just a carefully as the first one, the second two fingers were inside me and he was rocking them slowly. I could feel him purring (demons purred, who knew?) through his fingers. It felt amazing and I couldn’t help the wanton moan that slipped from my mouth.

“God, blondie. You’re such a slut sometimes.” He cackled, and I felt my blush creep down my neck.

“Y-you’re the one with your fingers in my arse-!” I gasped as he curved his fingers, pushing them deeper. The tips of his fingers brushed over my prostate and I swear I almost came right there.

I whimpered at the loss when he slid his fingers out. Raising my arse in the air, a rested the majority of my weight on my knees, face still buried in the pillow, arms wrapped around it.

I heard him groan as he ran a hand around the curve of my arse. “Have I ever told you how _amazing_ of an arse you have, darling..?” I shook my head, biting my lip as I didn’t trust myself to speak. “Let me show you, yeah..?”

I shuddered at the first contact of his tongue on my opening. This was… new. It felt weird, but a good weird. He circled the ring of muscles with the tip of his tongue before pushing into me. Holy. Fuck. Demons possessed longer tongues than humans, and at that moment… I was _very_ satisfied with having a demon lover, if you catch my drift.

But, of course, just as soon as it started, Matt had pulled away from me. I groaned in frustration, my aching erection begging for release. The bed dipped as he got off, and I started to sit back, only to have him bring a sharp hand down on my arse.

“Stay.” I scoffed, shoving my pride down and, like a dog, stayed put, arse still in the air. Eventually, he got back on the bed and I heard the cap of the lube open. Relief flooded through me, and I relaxed muscles I hadn’t released were tense. Yeah, a couple times previous he hadn’t used any lube, just my spit. Those times were not fun for me.

I was nice and loose as he pushed into me, rocking his hips forward. I bit my lip, turning my head to the side and sighing. I felt nice and full. Complete. Yeah, I definitely liked being a bottom sometimes.

His thrusts started out nice and long, a slow rhythm building as I rocked back against him. By the end of it, I was a drooling, panting mess as he pounded into me, claws digging into my waist.

He came with a silent groan, hips jerking forward as his thrusts came to a stop. I was so close, and I started to reach down to grab onto my cock, only to have him push my hand to the side and grab it himself.

It only took two short tugs for me to cum on the bed and his hand, and my knees threatened to give out.

“G-god that was… amazing…” I panted once I caught my breath, still coming down from my orgasm. Matt hummed, standing up to help me lay flat on my stomach, and began to tend to my wounds. Once we were both clean, my wounds expertly bandaged, he pulled me close to himself, placing a soft kiss to my forehead. Snuggled up against him under the blankets, I felt so calm and relaxed, I almost thought I might fall asleep.

It was comforting to just be next to him as he ran his fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp as he flipped through channels on the telly.

Maybe we were in a relationship?


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no update ha  
> this fic will be ending soon but dont worry i wont abandon the guys  
> they'll be some one offs haha  
> bit of a time skip circa a month

"I got us a gig!" Matt sputtered, still winded from his jog down the street. I was standing outside my flat, cigarette between my lips, lighter in my left hand. Flicking it open, I lit the cigarette and took a drag, breathing the smoke out at him. His nose twitched. The smoke never bothered him. Figures, I mean he was from hell.

"Really? How did you manage to this?" He only smiled wide at me.

"Never mind that. Aren't you excited? I got us a gig." Rolling my eyes at his enthusiasm, I shrugged my shoulders as I took another drag.

"We don't even have a setlist-"

"We can work on that later- babe, I got us a fucking gig!" His hand came to rest gently on my upper arm and gave it a firm squeeze. My cheeks flushed at the pet name. He'd been using it for a while, but every time still caught me off guard.

"Come on, you stupid git. Chris gets mad if we're late..." I mumbled, stamping out my cigarette and walking down the street. Matt fell into step beside me, and after a long stretch of silence, he stepped closer to loop his arm around my waist. I could feel his tail brush against the backs of my thighs, and I suppressed a shiver.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you smoke?" He whispered, thumb rubbing a circle over my hipbone. I let out a short, huffy laugh, trying to shoulder him off me, but he held tight so I gave in and leaned into him as we walked.

"A couple times, yeah..." I whispered back, glancing over at him. Our eyes met for a moment, and he blushed (all the way to the tips of his long ears) and looked down at the sidewalk.

* * *

 

"A gig. Like... On a stage? With people?" Chris's brows furrowed as he looked up from tuning his bass.

"Yes- a fucking proper gig on a stage with people-" Matt growled. Chris snorted

"Pwoper?" He knew Matt's slight speech impediment was a sore subject, and both sets of ears went back as they started snarling at each other.

"L-ladies, ladies- you're both pretty-" I forced a laugh, stepping between them and pushing Matt behind me. Chris let out a final growl, turning his head away. Matt, as he was huddled behind me, let out a soft hiss, his tail lashing side to side.

"Easy-" I mumbled, hand outstretched as I turned to glance behind me at my demon. Matt, while continuing to glare daggers at Chris, slipped his hand into mind. "You're both fine- Chris, don't be rude. Matt, I think the way you talk is adorable..." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze before dropping it. 

"What- you're defending him-?! After all the shit he's pulled-?!" Chris's eyes were wide, jaw slack with disbelief. I scratched the side of my neck as a blush crept up my neck. I could practically feel Matt smirking behind me.

"Chrissy, I think you forgot who fucks him into the mattress every night..." Matt was practically purring, his tail wrapping itself around my leg. His free hand went from my stomach up to my chest, and he nuzzled his nose against my ear. I couldn't meet Chris's gaze.

"You have sex every night-?" Chris gawked. I managed a nod as Matt pressed soft kisses to the side of my neck. "Every night?" His brows came down in a furrow. "Like.... Every fucking night?" I remembered in our last bar chat Chris had been complaining about the lack of intimacy between Kells and him since their last pup.

"Yes, Chris. Every night is a fucking night for us." Matt cackled, pinching a nipple with his fingers and dropping my hand to cup my arse. My eyes widen, mouth opening in a gasp. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and straight to my crotch.

"M-Matthew- no-" I half whined, pulling away slightly. "You know how I feel when you do this in public-"

Matt only smirked, eyes trailing down my chest to the small tent in my trousers. "Oh, sweetheart, I know exactly how you feel...." His tail moved lazily behind him as he licked his lips. I looked back at Chris. The look on my face must have been enough because without uttering a single word, he got my message; he was up off the couch and out of the room before Matt pounced.

* * *

 

"I can't believe we fucked on Chris's couch-" Matt was still beside himself with laughter. I gave him a small smile, looking back down at my plate. The claw marks on my back still stung, and he must have noticed my discomfort because he put his fork down. "What's the matter?" I answered with a half-hearted shrug, still not looking up. "Dom... Talk to me." His voice was softer, and he reached out and took my hand gently.

I looked up into his eyes, taken aback by their openness. I swallowed. "I'm... I don't like... I don't like it when you claw me a-and draw blood and b-bites that break the skin-" My hand reached up to gingerly touch the bandage on the right side of my neck. Truth be told, I'd been having nightmares where he bit into me and just left me to bleed out on the bed. I could see him walk off, but I was paralyzed, limbs refusing to respond to my commands. I could scream and cry, but he never looked back.

"Is it because of the nightmares?" My eyes shot up, brows furrowed. 

"How-"

"Dom, we're connected. Your soul is bound to me. I can read your feelings if I concentrate hard enough. Besides, you always kick and scratch when you're having those things..." I grabbed my glass and downed the rest of my drink. "Babe.... Look at me..."

Slowly, I raised my head and met his gaze again. My cheeks were definitely bright red at that point.

He gave me a toothy grin and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I would never abandon you... The old me might have... He was a dick. But, I'm so fond of you.... I care about you." His face was relaxed, and I could tell he was being honest. "I know our relationship hasn't always been healthy... But I'm trying my best to learn and change. For you. For us."

"Y-yeah-?"

"Yeah...."

"No more scratching- well, don't break the skin- having to clean my sheets when there's all that blood-"

"Just get black sheets, darling." Matt smirked, and I glared. "I got the message- no more biting and scratching. No more inducing bodily harm onto you..." He squeezed my hand.

* * *

 

"So, how did you manage to get us a gig?" We were holding hands as we walked back to my flat. Our flat. I glanced over at him. He scratched his chin.

"I have my ways, darling...." He was nearly purring again and I rolled my eyes, nudging his side.

"I'm serious-! Tell me how."

"I looked the stage manager directly in the eyes and told him that if he didn't put us on the schedule, I'd burn down the building with him in it." I gaped at him.

"You did not-"

"Did too. Besides, I had to use some manipulation magic on him..." He hummed, looking away from me.

There was a long stretch of silence as we walked, nearing our building. "Did you use manipulation magic on me?" I asked in a soft voice. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Yes."

"When."

"You know when. You felt it." My mouth suddenly went dry and I stopped moving, letting his hand slip out of mine. He turned back to look at me, brows furrowed in confusion.

"So basically for our whole relationship?"

"Well- just the beginning stuff-"

"Our  _whole relationship_?" I wasn't sure if I was more angry or hurt.

"No, only the first part. Wait- are you upset? Sweetheart-"

"Don't ' _sweetheart_ ' me- You-you manipulated me to have  _sex_  with you! That's- that's low. Even for you."

"Dominic- I did what I had to do- We needed to bond- to connect-" His eyes were wide with panic, but I was too pissed to care.

"What you had to- you could've  _asked_  me! You could have-" I stopped, face scrunching up. I couldn't even think straight. I was _extremely_  pissed. "Our whole relationship has been based on  _lies-"_

"But- baby, it's not now-" He reached for me, and I turned myself away from him. "Dominic-"

I glared at the nearby building, chewing on my lower lip. "When was the last time you used it one me." I spoke softly after a moment.

"A month ago. Err... before the pasta, before I left for a bit." He stepped closer. "I haven't needed to anymore- you trust me now, we bonded-" He reached out to touch my arm and I let him.

I looked over and glared at him, but all he did was laugh. "Look, I know you're trying to be angry, but you're just so damn adorable right now. Aww, baby-" My cheeks flushed and I pushed him away and stormed down the street. "Dom-" I heard him rush after me. "C'mon- don't be- Dominic!"


	8. Birthday Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure whether to tie this to the actual story or create a separate one shot but  
> its matty b's bday so lmao  
> just some smut and fluff shrug

"Come on- it's my birthday-!"

"I'm pretty sure demons don't have birthdays, Matt." I rolled my eyes at him, turning the page of my book. He only pouted, tail slapping the bed angrily. We were on my (our?) bed, and he was sitting up on his knees, staring at me. He'd discarded my shirt on the way here, but left my pants on. Matt worked in mysterious ways

"C'mon, Dom- it's my birthday..." He purred, sliding a hand over my chest, dragging his nails across my brand. My breath hitched, and I swallowed hard, still trying to concentrate on my book. He leaned in close to suck hard on my neck. "Dommie, it's my birthday and I've been so good...."

He was suddenly over me, straddling my waist with his knees as his tail flicked side to side. He plucked the book from my hands, tossing it aside. "Pay attention to me." 

I rolled my eyes again. "Yes, your highness."

He grinned, all sharp fangs and that one wonky tooth, "Your highness.... I like the sound of that...."

* * *

 

"It's actually the anniversary of my descent into hell..." He hummed, three fingers in my arse. I grunted, head leaning back into the pillows. "But, that's close enough to an actual birthday..."

"D-don't talk about these things while we're having sex, please-" I groaned as he deliberately stroked my prostate.

* * *

 

"O-oh fuck- Matthew-" I whined into the pillow. He had me bent over, arse high in the air with my chest pressed down onto the bed. One of his hands cupped the side of my arse, the other rested on my lower back as he pumped in and out of me.

"God, you're so hot from this angle..." He groaned as he leaned down, pushing himself a little further into me and nudging something as he kissed my shoulder. I gasped, hips jerking forward before I ground back into him. He met me with a grind of his own, and I moaned and drooled, knees suddenly weak.

"M-Matt-" I practically mewled, and he got the message. His thrusts picked up speed and strength. I came fast and hard with a loud moan, cock untouched. He came a couple seconds after me with a growl, hand fisted in my hair.

* * *

 

"Okay... I like this angle much better..." He smirked at me, and I couldn't help but blush as I ground down against his cock. One of his hands gripped my thigh as he stroked me with the other. 

"M-Matt..." I moaned, grinding forward as I felt his hips move upwards into me.

"There we go... Good boy..." He purred, twisting his hand around my cock and giving it a couple hard tugs. I only whimpered, legs trembling. "Don't cum." He pressed the pad of his thumb over my slit, and my mouth opened in silent protest.

"B-but I need to-"

"Beg for it. Beg like the slut you are." He growled, hand moving from my thigh to my arse as his thrusts picked up.

"P-please- Matthew-!" I gasped, back arching. "Please let me cum-" I shuddered as the head of his cock brushed my prostate. "I-I need to- p-please-" Tears formed in my eyes as I bit down hard on my lower lip, breaking the skin.

"Well.... Since you asked nicely...." He murmured, pressing a line of kisses up my neck and releasing my cock. Both of his hands gripped my arse as he ground into me. I tensed up, releasing all over both our stomachs with a whine.

Pinning me back, he kept thrusting, and I moaned, overstimulated with my arms wrapped around his neck. He came with a low grunt of my name, and I smiled, pulling him down for a slow kiss.

"Mm.... Love you..." I whispered, one hand stroking his cheek. He pulled back.

"You do-? You lov- holy shit, babe!" He grinned, attacking me with kisses.

"Y-yes, I admit it, I love you- s-stop, you know that makes me horny-" I whined as he licked and sucked on the underside of my jaw.

"Mm... I know..." I could feel him smirk against my skin.

* * *

 

After a long shower, we were curled up together in bed. The T.V. was just background noise to me, my head resting on my demon's chest. There was no heartbeat; he didn't even need to breathe since he was undead. Normally, that would've freaked me out. But now, I snuggled closer, tucking my nose into his neck as I felt the tip of his tail curl around my leg. He felt perfect. Like home.

"I love you, Dominic..." I heard him breathe softly into my hair before I drifted to sleep.


	9. Sexlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of sex both parts were written a month apart so sorry  
> i wanted to write some sex scenes and like  
> demon matt is just a sex god in doms eyes so why not  
> sorry its been like... four months since ive updated :x  
> lost the spark for this story i need to finish it so i can work on spin-offs lmao  
> ENJOY ALL THE SEX

"It's rather cold out today, isn't it?" Matt hummed, stealing my cigarette from between my lips. I pouted, and he smiled at me as he took a drag before pushing it back between my lips.

Slipping it between two fingers, I nodded as I puffed and sucked the final life out of the glowing carcinogenic deathtrap. Stamping it out with my foot, I turned to him.

He was wearing a thick blue scarf pulled tight around his neck, which clashed horribly with his red horns, and a slim fitting black peacoat. Glancing lower, his legs were clad in dark jeans along with worn dress shoes. He must've noticed my gaze because suddenly his tail was around my waist and his lips pressed against my cheek.

"Dommie, you should know better than to look at me like that, with your big gray eyes..." He was purring the words out, his chest pressed against mine. I felt the vibration go straight to my cock and his own crotch pressed against my thigh. "You know how I get when you look at me like that...." He was pouting now, pressing even closer, and I licked my lips.

His hand slid the zipper of my leather jacket down and he pushed his hand under the fabric, fingers stroking the thin fabric of my shirt. He began to rub circles over my chest, his palm coming close to the brand on the center of my chest. We'd recently discovered that it was a major aphrodisiac for both of us. Whenever Matt touched, licked, kissed, or even breathed on the brand, I’d go crazy. I met his gaze, Matt's pupils blown wide.

"Matt..." I breathed, nose brushing his cheek. He smiled at me, fingers brushing the outer circle of my brand.

"How far's home...?" He murmured, nipping at my lower lip.

I slid my hand down his back to cup his arse, squeezing. "Not too far..."

 

As soon as I unlock the door and slip inside, he had me against the wall. My trousers and boxers quickly discarded on the floor and he shoved my shirt up, attacking my chest and stomach with kisses, sucks, and gentle nips. “M-Matt…” I panted, hand moving up to run through his hair. I grabbed onto the base of one of his long red horns, and he let out a groan. “Bedroom…” I whispered and he grunted in agreement, lifting me up with his arms around my waist, stumbling down the hall to the bedroom, lips still attached to my neck.

Once my head hit the pillow, his mouth kissed lower, hands roaming my thighs. “God, you taste so good, sweetheart…” He purred and I moaned in response as he sucked hard on the base of my neck. I reached up to tug on a horn, earning a growl and a sharp nip to my jaw.

“Get naked, Bellamy…” I barely get the whisper out, surprised with the sudden huskiness of my voice. I stare up at him when he pulls back.

“Only if you take off your shirt.” He teased back, smirking down at me. I let out a chuckle, sitting up as he gets off to unbuckle his belt. I tugged my shirt off over my head, fingers lingering over the brand. I looked up when I feel his gaze. He was completely naked, tail thrashing side to side, a predatory glint in his eyes. His ears twitched and I swallowed hard, more blood rushing to my groin.

I reached out to him and he smiled, crawling back on the bed to join me. I pressed my lips to his, curling my fingers in the back of his dark hair. “Mm… Love you…” I murmured into his lips, earning a delighted sound from the back of his throat. His hands reached down to give a hard squeeze to my arse before moving up to my back, nails scraping over the flesh. The tip of his tail tickled my ankle, and I jerked my leg with a whine. He sniggered, nipping my lower lip enough to draw some blood.

I gasped as he sucked at the small wound, shivering in delight. It shouldn’t feel this good, but it does.

“Where’s the lube, love?” He breathed, kissing down my throat to the brand.

“D-drawer… Like always…” I barely get the words out, my mind foggy with arousal. As he pulled back, I found it hard to focus on him. Was he using his manipulation magic on me again? In a blur, two slick fingers were pressed against my entrance. They breached me, wiggling and scissoring me open. “M-Matthew-” I moaned out his name, earning a groan.

“Love it when you sound like that, baby… All desperate for my cock.” He stretched out the word _cock_ , and I can feel mine twitch. He pushed deeper, searching for my prostate.

“M-Matt-” I whimper out, eyes fluttering close. “I probably smell awful…” I muttered after a couple minutes of slow foreplay, his teeth nipping more love bites on my neck. “I need a shower." He whined, thrusting his fingers deeper causing me to emit a soft gasp. "O-or a bath…” I felt his lips curl into a smirk.

“I can make both wants happen, sweetheart…” He reached down and gave my cock a hard squeeze.

 

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me-" I whined into his mouth, lips attached to his and my arms tangled around his neck. He responded with a growl, hips moving faster as the water began to slosh its way out of the tub. The bath maybe wasn't our best choice for rough, hard sex, but I couldn't be bothered. I needed him. I needed his cock inside me, filling me to perfection. I moaned and whined, rocking back against him. "B-baby- f-fuck-" I shuddered when he teased my prostate with the head of his cock, thighs shaking around his waist.

His tail slashed wildly from side to side as he rammed into me. I could feel him, deep inside me, the head of his cock hitting me just right. "M-Matthew- mmn-" I pulled back to moan and bite my lip, body convulsing as I felt my orgasm rise. "M-Matthew-" I moaned out again and he got the hint, pressing himself against me and rocking himself into me, over and over, hips grinding in a small circle.

I come hard, all over our stomachs, my whine caught deep in his throat as he pressed his lips hard against mine in a seething open-mouthed kiss. A couple of thrusts later and he emptied himself inside me, groaning into my mouth. His hips slowed, coming to a stop and he collapsed against me, nose pressed against the front of my throat.

"G-god, that was so good... feels like we haven't had sex in ages..." I panted, brushing his damp bangs to the side when he pulled back to look at me. I took a moment to caress his cheek with my palm, forcing him to look up at me as I studied his face.

"What?" He pouted, shifting to kneel in front of me. I glanced downward over his pale skinny chest down to his soft cock.

"Nothing... just admiring the view.." He cracked a smirk, turning to lay back against me as his tail curled over his stomach. I rested my chin on the top of his head, my head now encircled by two red horns. He flicked the faucet back on with his toe and began to purr softly. I smiled, arms coming up to wrap around his torso.

* * *

 

Zipping up his pants, I stand quickly and pat my cheeks as I try to calm their flush. Matthew, on the other hand, looked pleased as punch as he leaned against the wall, a lazy grin spread on his face.

“Best blowjob of my life, love.” He purred, head tilting back as he began to rub his hands up and down his chest, clearly still reeling in the after effects of his orgasm. I rolled my eyes, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

“Get a hold of yourself, Bellamy. Chris is a couple of rooms over-” I hissed. Chris was more than aware of how often Matthew and I did certain… things, but he was still my best mate and it was still incredibly awkward when I had to do a miniature walk of shame in front of him during our breaks at practice. Matthew pouted at me.

“What? Do you want one too?” He sat upright, reaching forward for the shrinking bulge in my pants. The thought of those teeth anywhere near my junk sent a shiver down my spine. I stepped back, his fingertips coming just shy of the zipper of my jeans. He grinned up at me. “Don’t be afraid, darling. I don’t bite _that_ much.” He cackled. The glint in his eyes caused my softening cock to stir again and I stepped forward, letting him unbuckle my belt, unzip my pants, and push them down my arse as a bit my lip.

**Author's Note:**

> heres the tumblr post with a brief overview yeaaaah http://vincent-vangogurt.tumblr.com/post/140654499998/i-love-the-demon-matt-and-human-dom-au-tbh-i-feel


End file.
